phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
O.W.C.A. Files
"O.W.C.A. Files" is a standalone hour-long special focusing on the organization’s best secret agent, Agent P (also known as Perry the Platypus), and his fellow animal agents. When an evil mastermind from Major Monogram’s past, Professor Parenthesis, launches an attack on the O.W.C.A. by incapacitating the animal agents with robotic fleas, only Agent P and his agent trainees can save the day. Episode Summary Transcript Songs * "O.W.C.A. Files" * "They Left Me Standing Outside" * "Ain't Nobody Got a Friend Like Mine" * "Bits of All of Us" End Credits The Flynn-Fletchers are having dinner. Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line TBA What'cha doin'? Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry's entrance to his lair should not be italicized. If no lair entrance appears, please replace this with, None. Evil Jingle Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Evil Jingle should be italicized, and any explanation not. If no Evil Jingle appears, please replace this with, None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *The bug trio from "Doof 101" make their second and final appearance. Production Information *Dan Povenmire posted a snippet of his recording session for this episode on February 23, 2015.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VzxmgIcPSZo *This episode will air as a stand-alone special after the series finale. In fact, to make it clearly separate from the series, the Phineas and Ferb logo appears nowhere in the special. *The first two sneak peeks were revealed at San Diego Comic Con 2015. International Premieres *October 9th, 2015 (Disney XD, Poland) *October 10th, 2015 (PlusPlus, Ukraine) *October 12th, 2015 (Disney Channel Japan)https://twitter.com/macgyjp/status/642887287227854848/photo/1 *November 14th, 2015 (Disney Channel Canada) Errors * Continuity Allusions * Trivia * The title of this one-hour special was revealed via Dan Povenmire's Twitter account.https://twitter.com/DanPovenmire/status/519624601492402177 * Seventh and final hour-long episode. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel", "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer", "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars", "Night of the Living Pharmacists", "Last Day of Summer") * Second time Doofenshmirtz becomes an agent. ("Agent Doof") * Fifth time Doofenshmirtz wears a fedora. ("Agent Doof", "Quietest Day Ever", "Sleepwalk Surprise", "Night of the Living Pharmacists") * This is the last premiered episode of the series, while "Act Your Age" (or "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") would be the last episode by the show's chronology and "Last Day of Summer" would be the series finale. * Karen the Cat and Maggie the Macaw are the first female agents revealed to be working for O.W.C.A., not counting Lyla Lolliberry, the human working for C.O.W.C.A. * Doof mentions been raised by Ocelots again. ("The Chronicles of Meap", "Skiddley Whiffers", "Agent Doof", "It's No Picnic" and "Last Day of Summer") Cast * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Jane Kaczmarek as Maggie the Macawhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UCtDvH84IQQ * Paul Reubens as Prof. Parenthesis * Tyler Mann as Carl * Stephen Root as Floydhttps://twitter.com/mmonogram/status/569957366881509376 * J.K. Simmons as Napoleon * Josh Gad as Wendell * Additional voices: * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Ferb References }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Special episodes Category:O.W.C.A. Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Unaired Episodes Category:O